Several publications are referenced in this application. The cited references describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains and are hereby incorporated by reference, particularly the systems and methods set forth in the detailed description and figures of each reference.
Caulking materials and spackling paste are often used during commercial and residential construction, but also for repairs and renovations. For the dispensing of viscous fluids, such as two-part epoxy components, caulking materials, spackling paste and the like, the prior art includes dispensing devices which typically include a metal frame for holding a cartridge tube. A pair of pistons and corresponding parallel piston rods are carried by means of the frame. A third push rod, disposed parallel to the piston rods, is attached to the piston rods at one end by means of a connecting plate. Axial forces applied to the push rod are transferred to the piston rods through means of the connecting plate. As the respective piston rods and pistons are moved forward into the corresponding cartridge and towards the nozzle, the pistons make contact with the cartridge plungers which, in turn, force the viscous fluids of the cartridge assembly out of the nozzle.